


Obtuse

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever say a word so many times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Obtuse_ 7/9/13. It happens with me, that sometime I write something and I am unsure if it is brilliant, or insane. This is one such time. Forgive me.

"Did you ever say a word so many times that it doesn’t sound right anymore?”

“...”

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m serious. Even if you just say it in your mind enough times, it doesn’t sound like the same word, doesn’t have the same meaning.”

“I’m going to regret this, but... what word?”

“Obtuse.”

“Obtuse?”

“Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse. Obtuse.”

“Obtuse? Wow, I can’t believe you said all that without inflection.”

“But does it sound strange, almost foreign?”

“No, definitely sounds like it’s obtuse to me.”


End file.
